Beikan
Summary/Plot Beikan is a character from Storiverse. She was a high-ranked offical in Mugenverse and a ruthless warrior. She was eventually killed by Kilit Korsan. 15 years after her defeat, she resurrected herself through with an unknown method. Her resurrection shaked the entire universe and almost killed everyone in it. Moment after this, she was attacked by Kızıl. Beikan was killed once again with combined efforts of Kızıl and Atadan Empire. It's unknown why Kızıl attacked her. Beikan resurrected herself once again, then she claimed that she can do this forever, she claimed she was neither alive or dead. Beikan killed herself and dissappeared somewhere across the multiverse One year after her escape, Beikan appeared again, with a necklace called İmha Kolye. It was unknown how Beikan obtained it although everyone knew how dangerous it was for her to have it. Multiple countries, Multiversal abstracts even one avatar of a 5th dimensional being tried to stop her. But Beikan managed to erase and absorb multiple universes with the power of İmha Kolye, Beikan fought against multiple abstract entities as well as multiple armies across Universe for months. Eventually Beikan stopped and showed another item, which was Ahit Kolye. She said she finally have what it takes to use it. She activated Ahit Kolye and disappeared. Beikan appeared in Alem, becaming a Hakaigami and obtaining 1 Hırs value. She was attacked by other Hakaigami but something strange happened, İmha Kolye was still with her, seems like Ahit Kolye increased İmha Kolye's ability to absorb other beings. Beikan has absorbed numerous Hakaigami and became a Hakaigami with Hırs value of 175. Beikan only obtained all this power for revenge. She wanted to take revenge from Kilit Korsan, a very strong Hakaigami who killed her with his avatar. She finally become strong enough to defeat him. She found and fought him, defeated him in his own realm, was about to kill him but was stopped by interference of Huzur. Huzur sent an avatar in order to save Kilit. It' unknown why would Huzur want to save him. Even though this is just an avatar, and should be far weaker than True self Huzur. Beikan knew she had no way to win against him. She tried to escape but was quickly defeated and almost completely destroyed by Huzur. But destroying an Hakaigami on Beikan's level is very difficult even for an avatar of Huzur. A small Remnant survived and managed to escape. Remnant managed to survive and still exists in Alem. It is a fraction of Beikan's Hakaigami self so it should have access to most of her abilities but far lesser extent. It should be possible for Remnant to bring Beikan back. But there was a problem; Remnant was almost completely mindless and it had no knowledge on how to do it. Remnant split itself into two pieces, True Remnant and False Remnant, while True Remnant still exist in Alem, It reduced False Remnant into a 4-D entity and made it take control of a small Multiverse consisting of at least several hundreds, likely thousands of Universes. False Remnant has full control over these Universes. Living beings, inorganic matter, even abstract entities created as a result of False Remnant's control. False Remnant constantly creates and erases these Universes and their timeline and somehow tries to "trigger" its own knowledge about how to bring Beikan back. Appearance Beikan is a woman of average height and and very fit built, she has light brown skin, black eyes, black hair with side shave on left side, her arms, back and left side of head covered with tattoos of varying shapes, some of them are ancient letters of unknown meanings, She wears a black-white suit that covers her chest and legs ans acts as an armor. After, optaining Revólver de Los Lobos, her physical appearance slightly changed, her hair, eyes and some of her tatooes turned blue, which is the color of the Revolver. 15 years later being killed by Kilit Korsan. After her resurrection, Her appearance changed more, her skin color turned red and most of her tattoos turned white or black. Her eyes are completely white and lacks eyeballs, She also grew much taller Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C '''| At least 5-B', likely '''5-A', 1-A 'with hax | '''3-A '| '''3-A '''physically, at least '''2-A, likely Low 1-C '''with hax | '''3-A, will eventually become 1-A '| '''1-A '| At least 2-C', likely '''2-B' Name: Beikan (Name choosen by herself, real name is unknown), Warrior of the Mugenverse, The Embodiment of Skill (nickames given by her people, Mugenverse) Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) '''Gender: '''Female | Female | Female | Female | Female | Inapplicable | None '''Age: '''23 (Born in January 2nd) | 26, 27 at the time of her death | 39 after resurrection | 40-41 | 41 | Inapplicable | Unknown '''Classification: '''Mugen, Soldier of Mugenverse | "Demon", "The One who has What It Takes" | Hakaigami '''Powers and Abilities: ' Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Weapon Mastery (Of Swords, Bows, Guns and many more), Acrobatics, Martial Arts (Is an excellent Martial Artist), Durability Negation & Matter Manipulation (Some of weapons can dissolve atoms upon contact), Resistance Negation and Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her physical capabilities, most notably her durability), limited Possession (Can posses those who try to absorb her or her powers), Clairvoyance & Information Analysis (Can "see" other people's goal, intent, and abilities even most of their weaknesses), Precognition (Can see several seconds into the future), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness & Non-Physical Interaction (Can "see", interact and harm things that are incorporeal, or even abstract), Acausality (Type 2; Ygn couldn't see her in past or future), Extreme Resistance to fallowing: Death Manipulation, Power Nullification and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (Unaffected by The Sister Death who is able to create and destroy abstract concepts), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Perception Manipulation, Probability Manipulation & Transmutation (Resisted Mukafasu's abilities), Statistics Reduction and Poison Manipulation (Resisted venomous abilities of numerous opponents), BFR, Power Absorption, Illusion Manipulation & Time Stop (Resisted NarHalak), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a Soul) |-| With Revólver=All previous to a far greater extent, Revólver de Los Lobos which grants her Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Sealing and Power Nullification |-| Resurrected=All previous abilities of her first key on a far greater extent plus Resurrection (Of herself), Immortality (Types 4 & 5; Resurrected herself, can kill herself and resurrect somewhere else, is no longer alive or dead in a regular sense), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Acausality (Type 4). passive Reactive Evolution and Power Mimicry (Passively adapted, resisted and copied abilities of those she fought against after her Resurrection) |-| With İmha Kolye=All previous to a far greater extent plus İmha Kolye which grants her Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Absorption |-| With Ahit Kolye=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, plus Ahit Kolye which grants her Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1) Regeneration (High-Godly, will eventually have True-Godly), Will eventually have Immortality (Types 3 & 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) and Acausality (Type 5) |-|Complete Hakaigami=All previous on an unfathomably greater extent |-| Remnant=Abstract Existence (Type 1; Remnant is a fraction of Beikan's Hakaigami self), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8 and 9; True Remnant still exist in Alem and can bring False Remnant back, reliant on True Remnant), Acausality (Type 5; Due to Remnant being fraction of Hakaigami, is outside of cause and effect), passive Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Existence Erasure, Absorption and Creation 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Building level+ '(Stronger than Imecerek) | At least '''Planet level, likely Large Planet level 'physically (Fought against and physically stronger than Mukafasu's avatar who can create and desteoy planets, likely large planets as well), '''Outerverse level '''with hile (Nullfied & sealed Mukafasu's true self, an Hakaigami with Hırs value of 105) | '''Universe level '(Shaked the entire Universe when resurrected, her scream turned almost entire Universe uninhabitable and would've destroyed entire Universe if it wasn't for shieldings of Civilizations) | '''Universe level '''physically, at least Multiverse level+ (İmha Kolye has potential to erase "infinite possibilities" which beikan used to erase countless universes and absorbed all of them), likely 'Low Complex Multiverse level '(İmha Kolye was made by 5-dimensional beings and a 5-dimensional being was not able to stop her. They even stated numerous beings like them wouldn't be able to stop or undo her actions) | '''Universe level, will eventually become''' Outerverse level (Ahit Kolye's purpose is to create more Hakaigami, to create more Hırs. Users of Ahit Kolye will travel higher dimensions, reach Taht, after Diyar and eventually Alem, obtaining 1 Hırs value in the process) | 'Outerverse level '(To even Hakaigami with 1 Hırs, Infinite-Dimensional realms such as Taht and Diyar are "fiction". She absorbed numerous Hakaigami with 1 Hırs value just with her arrival. Her Hırs value is 175) | At least '''Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Has full control of several hundred, likely thousand Universes, constantly erases and recreates all of them) Speed: Relativistic+ '''(Should be close to Imecerek in speed) with '''Massively FTL+ reactions & combat speed (Fought Imecerek who can attack at trillions of times FTL) | Relativistic+ '''with '''Immeasurable reactions & combat speed (Kept up with Mukafasu's avatar who is capable of traveling in time as well as higher dimensions), Irrelevant 'attack speed with hile (Revólver Sealed Mukafasu's true self before he could react) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Can travel across the universe in seconds), with Immeasurable reactions & combat speed | Massively FTL+''' with Immeasurable '''reactions & combat speed |''' Immeasurable, will eventually have''' Irrelevant | '''Irrelevant, Omnipresent in her own territory (All Hakaigami reside in a realm called Alem, Each Hakaigami has its own territory which they can freely manipulate without interruptions from other Hakaigami, The "Size" of an Hakaigami's realm depends on Hırs value of said Hakaigami) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class 10 '''| Class Z | At least 'Class Z, '''likely '''far higher '| Immeasurable |''' Immeasurable, 'will eventually have '''Irrelevant '| Irrelevant |''' Unknown Striking Strength: 'At least '''Building Class+ '| At least '''Planet Class, likely Large Planet Class '| '''Universal '| 'Universal '| '''Universal, will eventually became''' Outerversal | 'Outerversal '| At least '''Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: Building level+ '''(Took hits from Imecerek) |''' '''At least '''Planet level, likely Large Planet level,' higher' with amplifications | Universe level '| '''Universe level '| '''Universe level, will eventually became Outerverse level | Outerverse level '''| At least '''Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level Stamina: 'Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range with swords and similar weapons. Thousands of kilometers with advanced weapons. Multiversal+ with Dimensional Travel (Storiverse contains infinite number of alternate Universes) | Same as before, Irrelevant with hile (Revólver chases its target wherever they go and was able to hit Mukafasu in Alem) | Unknown | Unknown physically, at least Multiversal+ with hile | Unknown, will eventually have Irrevelant | Irrevelant | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''None | Revólver de Los Lobos: A weapon made by Los Lobos, an Hakaigami. This weapon grants her ability to nullfy opponents and seal them away, as well as bypass resistances, How she optained this weapon is unknown, although it was made by Los Lobos, It should be strong enough to affect Los Lobos itself. Los Lobos has Hırs value of 280 | None | İmha Kolye; Meaning "Necklace of Destruction", an item that was made in 5th dimension, users of this item capable of erasing and absorbing "infinite possibilities". Being able to use it is a low chance, many tried, most of them died just by touching it | Previous one plus Ahit Kolye; Meaning "Necklace of Testament", An item that was created by an unknown Hakaigami with the purpose of creating Hakaigami from "lower entities". Users of this Ahit Kolye will quickly travel in dimensions, reach Taht, then Diyar, Kabir and eventually Alem, Optaining one Hırs in the process, Success rate depends on who is using it | None 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Comparable to other high-ranked Mugens. Capable of learning usage of things she has never seen before in seconds, Capable of learning complex languages in several minutes, has photographic memory) | Nigh-Omniscient | Low, likely Mindless Weaknesses: 'None notable '''Key: Base '| 'With Revólver '| 'Resurrected '| 'İmha Kolye '| 'Ahit Kolye '| 'Complete Hakaigami '| Remnant''' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sealing Users Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Murderers Category:Improbable Weapon Users Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Storiverse